


Just a Little Jealous

by Merfilly



Series: Big Bang Transformers Verse [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, F/M, Mutation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz tries to soak it out... Mikki's a little jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Jealous

Jazz settled into the tank. He moaned as the rapid currents of the jets caused the oils to bubble and push through every crack and cranny of his armor. He flared it wider, and didn't bother to modulate the deep, low sound that having his protoform oiled so thoroughly caused him to make.

"Gonna make me jealous of that oil," Mikki said, walking in from the other side.

"Partner, it might be good, but nowhere near as good as you." Jazz's optics winked at her, the visor smashed from their recent encounter with Soundwave.

"I should hope not." Mikki's voice rippled with the underlying power of the artifact that was fused throughout her system now.

Jazz shivered, then made room as the armor came out of her skin pores, oozing with liquid grace over her until it had her fully covered.

"Give me a hand, Jazz?" she requested/ordered from the side of the tank, and no matter how comfortable he was he never could have ignored that. She had wrapped him around her fingers, both as the human and as the AllSpark's bearer. He shifted, lifting her up and in, then let her decide if she wanted to stay on the step or…

She plastered against his plates, settling on his thigh armor. Tendrils of energy snaked all around him, coiling and twining in the currents of the oils and his own fields.

"Mikki…" he murmured, head going back against the edge of the tank as she made it clear that she had designs on proving the tank was not all that could make him moan.


End file.
